1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a technique for detecting an eye-gaze direction of a user that gazes at a display screen of a computer using an eye-gaze sensor formed by an infrared light-emitting diode (LED) and an infrared camera. There are individual differences in the physical shape of eyeballs, thereby requiring calibration for determining a correspondence relation between an eye-gaze direction of a user and an actual gaze position.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-010723 discloses a calibration method that includes an initial calibration process for displaying a marker at a prescribed position on a display screen of a computer and performing calibration and a dynamic calibration process for re-executing calibration when an application is executed (whenever an event is generated).
When calibration is executed in the conventional technique, a gaze image (marker and the like) for making a subject gaze at is displayed on a display screen that the subject observes, and the calibration is advanced while the subject knows that the calibration is executed. However, there may be a case where a subject is not desired to be conscious of execution of calibration, for example, for the purpose of preventing psychological stress from being given to the subject.